Grandir
by Constancelcd
Summary: -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? -Astoria est en phase terminale et je cherche un psychomage pour Scorpius, qui, d'après sa maîtresse,  a tendance à mordre tout ce qui passe à sa portée   !


**Comme je n'avance pas dans Le Procès, petite distraction !**

 **Pour garder une part de surprise à mes fans (Lily Jem et AlouetteL), il se peut qu'il reste des fautes ! Mille excuses !**

 **Personnages superbement inventés par Rowling et exploité par moi !**

 **Pour mémoire, une petite review ne prend qu'une minute mais réjouie l'auteure longuement !**

 **Merci !**

Drago entra dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital avec un soupir. En regardant les murs verts sales, les tables vieillottes et les sièges inconfortables, il se dit qu'il avait trouvé la destination de son prochain don aux œuvres. Personne dans la peine ne devrait être confronté à autant de laideur, et lorsqu'on en était réduit à déjeuner dans l'hôpital, c'est qu'on n'était pas au mieux.

Évidemment, il y avait un monde fou et aucune table n'était libre. C'est avec un nouveau soupir qu'il se dirigea vers une table où une femme seule semblait plongée dans un ouvrage de médecine.

-Excusez moi, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place !

Levant les yeux, la femme observa avec surprise son vis à vis. Il avait des cernes violettes, une barbe naissante et sa chemise était froissée.

-Bien sûr Drago !

Il posa les yeux sur son visage en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment changé en bien. Elle était comme dans son souvenir, attentive. Il fut soulagé en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas froncé les sourcils et que son regard restait neutre.

-Merci Granger.

Comme il n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de parler, elle se replongea dans son livre (La prise en charge psychologique du trouble physique consécutif à une agression, de Urquhart Llewellyn). Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le procès, soit six ans déjà. Ils avaient changé tous les deux, elle était plus féminine, plus soignée, ses cheveux toujours frisés étaient domptés. Il était moins pâle, plus musclé et avait une coupe moderne.

Drago se rendit compte qu'elle ne lisait plus.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire semblant tu sais ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, ferma son livre sans regarder la page et sourit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?

-Astoria est en phase terminale et je cherche un psychomage pour Scorpius, qui, d'après sa maîtresse, « a tendance à mordre tout ce qui passe à sa portée » !

Tout en parlant, il continua à manger. Hermione le regarda avec une légère stupeur, qu'elle camoufla rapidement.

-Il est ici ?

-Scorpius ? Oui, je l'ai laissé à la garderie pour avoir le temps et la liberté d'action dont j'ai besoin.

-Tu as trouvé un psychomage ?

-Non. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à accepter ça... dit-il en grimaçant.

Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment changé. Reconnaître son impuissance ne faisait définitivement pas parti du Malfoy de son souvenir.

-De quoi souffre Astoria ? Demanda-t-elle en se rappelant qu'il avait mentionné qu'elle était mourante.

-Cancer. J'ai tout essayé. Je l'ai fait admettre chez les moldus, ils sont impuissants, alors je l'ai ramenée ici, au moins elle connaît son environnement et c'est plus facile pour les visites. Et toi ? Médecin ?

-Je suis psychomage, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle avait bien saisi qu'il n'en dirait pas plus et qu'il avait volontairement tourné la conversation vers elle et pas uniquement par politesse.

-En fait je suis même spécialisée pour les enfants. Si tu veux bien, je peux parler avec ton fils, tu peux rester et décider de la suite librement.

Drago était surpris. Il ne l'avait pas imaginée faire ça. Ministre ou avocate, oui, même chirurgien, mais psychomage, non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il s'aperçut qu'il la fixait du regard et qu'elle ne baissait pas les yeux, sans dégager d'agressivité ou d'impatience. Elle avait fini son sandwich et posé les mains sur la table. Elle avait une alliance, un fin anneau d'or blanc, et un bracelet avec des petits personnages. Un garçon et une fille.

-Tes enfants ? demanda-t-il en désignant les figurines du doigt.

-Oui, enfin, il en manque une maintenant ! C'est un bijou moldu, alors il faut que je le fasse modifier dans une bijouterie moldue. Rose a cinq ans, Hugo trois et Meredith un.

-Meredith ?

Hermione pouffa, il avait levé le sourcil comme autrefois en posant la question avec un petit air narquois tellement malfoyen qu'il aurait pu déposer la marque.

-C'est à cause de Ron, un pari stupide que j'ai gagné. Je n'en dirai pas plus !

-Est ce qu'ils sont roux avec des cheveux frisés ?

Cette fois elle éclata franchement de rire et quelque personnes se retournèrent vers elle en souriant. Il avait l'air un peu gêné mais surtout amusé de sa réaction. Et il attendait clairement une réponse, alors elle la lui donna.

-Rose est rousse, mais elle a les cheveux de Ginny. Elle a aussi des tâches de rousseur et le caractère emporté de son père. Hugo a mes cheveux, mes yeux, enfin c'est mon portrait, mais je crains qu'il ne soit comme Ron à terme, il passe son temps à déchirer les livres qu'il trouve. Ne te moque pas ! Et Meredith, elle sera rousse, c'est presque sûr, mais elle a tellement peu de cheveux !

-Scorpius... je ne vais rien te dire, tu verras par toi même.

-C'est pas juste !

Ils se levèrent pour déposer leurs plateaux sur la desserte, et partir vers la garderie pour chercher Scorpius.

Alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un angle à dépasser pour voir la porte, ils entendirent des hurlements d'enfant et Drago commença à courir. Hermione lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta.

-Attends, c'est Scorpius ? Et devant son signe de tête affirmatif, elle lui dit :

-Tu restes là et tu écoutes.

Puis elle tourna dans le couloir et aperçu un petit garçon tout rouge, plein de larmes, les poings serrés, retenu avec peine par une jeune femme visiblement dépassée.

-Ça suffit Scorpius !

La voix d'Hermione surprit le petit garçon qui cessa aussitôt de crier. Il avait de gros sanglots et les larmes continuaient de couler sur ces joues.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Est ce que papa va venir me chercher ?

-Bien sûr, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il arrive bientôt !

-Il a dit qu'il revenait vite et c'est déjà longtemps !

-Il sera là dans quelques minutes, Scorpius. Maintenant, si tu essuyais ton visage ?

Elle lui donna un mouchoir et le petit garçon s'en saisit pour se moucher.

-Tu connais mon papa ?

-Oui, nous étions à l'école ensemble.

Le pouce dans la bouche, Scorpius regardait avec attention Hermione. Les larmes, qui avaient arrêté un instant de couler, revinrent, mais sans sanglots, sans hoquets, elles étaient juste là.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Scorpius ?

Hermione aurait préféré rentrer dans son bureau, mais elle voulait que Drago entende les paroles de son fils.

-Ze veux ma maman.

-Enlève ton pouce pour parler mon chéri. Où est ta maman ?

-Dans un lit avec des fils et des tuyaux. Elle est malade.

Il parlait comme un grand, une fois le pouce hors de sa bouche. Mais il avait bien le regard d'un petit garçon terrifié.

-Tu veux la voir ?

-Non, je la vois souvent avec papa, je veux qu'elle rentre à la maison !

-Et tu sais que ça n'est pas possible.

Il avait recommencé à pleurer avec des sanglots et elle le prit dans ses bras. Scorpius se serra alors contre elle et de son bras libre, s'accrocha à son cou.

Drago approcha. Il en avait assez entendu et avait décidé qu'Hermione s'occuperait de son fils.

-Scorpius, je suis là. Il tendit les bras vers son fils mais à sa grande surprise, celui-ci refusa de le rejoindre. Il ne le regarda même pas.

Devant l'air perdu qu'afficha le blond, elle lui fit signe de le suivre et en portant le petit garçon, elle se dirigea vers la salle de repos du personnel.

-Scorpius, dit-elle après s'être assise et avoir invité Drago à faire de même, pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans les bras de ton papa ?

-Tu sens bon comme maman.

Drago tourna la tête mais Hermione eu le temps de voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas ta maman, et ton papa t'aime très fort. Il est triste lui aussi.

-Pourquoi il est triste ?

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Le petit garçon s'assit bien droit sur les genoux d'Hermione et regarda son père, qui s'était repris.

-Papa est triste parce que maman est malade.

-C'est vrai. Et est ce que tu penses qu'il est triste pour autre chose ?

-Grand mère ne veut pas s'occuper de moi alors il est toujours obligé de m'emmener partout. Et aussi, tout le monde a l'air gêné quand on vient quelque part. C'est nul ! La maîtresse crie toujours sur moi, elle dit que je suis un pauvre enfant mais c'est pas vrai !

-Calme toi Scorpius.

Drago venait d'intervenir, d'une voix très douce qui eut l'effet désiré puisque le petit garçon se détendit.

-Je suis triste parce que maman est malade, c'est vrai. Je suis aussi triste que grand mère ne nous aide pas, mais ça c'est un problème d'adulte, tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper.

-Ton papa a raison Scorpius...

-Scorp !

-Comment ?

-J'aime mieux Scorp, c'est plus court ! Pardon pour avoir coupé la parole !

Les adultes se regardèrent avec amusement. Le petit garçon allait mieux, de toute évidence.

-Je disais donc, Scorp, que ton papa a raison. Les problèmes des adultes sont des problèmes de grandes personnes et tu n'as pas besoin de t'en occuper. Je vais même être encore plus ferme, si une grande personne te parle de quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas, tu dois en parler à ton papa. Ce que nous ne pouvons pas changer, c'est la tête des gens quand ils sont tristes ou gênés. La maladie fait peur aux gens tu sais. Et en plus, je crois que tu as compris que ta maman allait mourir ?

Scorpius fit signe que oui.

-Les gens sont inquiets, parce que ça leur fait peur. C'est aussi ça qui préoccupe ta maîtresse. Et ton papa m'a dit que tu avais pris la mauvaise habitude de mordre ?

Devant le visage tout rouge que le fils de Drago leva vers elle, elle se mit à rire.

-Écoute bien, tu ne dois pas mordre. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, d'avoir peur, d'avoir du chagrin, mais tu ne dois pas mordre. Tu peux crier, très fort ! Ça marche bien !

-Mais la maîtresse veut pas qu'on crie !

-Je pense qu'elle préfère que tu cris ! Ton papa lui expliquera. Mais ça va aussi t'obliger à réfléchir pour savoir si tu as une autre solution !

Drago reprit la parole.

-Scorp, je t'aime ! J'aimerais que tu viennes me parler quand tu as eu une mauvaise journée ou que quelqu'un a été désagréable avec toi. Même si c'est moi.

Il avait un pauvre sourire malheureux et son fils se jeta dans ses bras. Hermione se leva, lui serra l'épaule en passant et sortit de la pièce.

Ron savait quand sa femme avait eu une mauvaise journée. Quand c'était le cas, elle montait directement prendre une douche et se changer, enfilant en général un vieux pyjama moche (celui avec des licornes à paillettes avait sa préférence).

Et ce jour la, elle avait eu une mauvaise journée. Il savait qu'elle lui en parlerait ce soir, lorsque les enfants seraient couchés.

Quand elle descendit l'escalier, il l'attendait en bas pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller Hermignone ?

-Je suis fatiguée, souffla-t-elle en se laissant aller dans les bras réconfortants de son mari.

Une petite cavalcade avertit le couple de l'arrivée de Rose et Hugo, sous forme de tornades, puisqu'ils se jetèrent avec tellement d'énergie sur leur parents qu'ils seraient tombés sans le soutient du mur.

-Hé ! Doucement les enfants ! S'exclama Ron.

-Venez là mes chéris.

Et Ron sut que la journée avait été éprouvante lorsqu'elle s'assit par terre pour recevoir sa ration de câlin.

Pour autant, Hermione ne négligea pas son mari et par dessus la tête de ses enfants, elle lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée.

-Pas mal, mais attends toi à recevoir un appel de Gin, parce que j'ai envoyé Harry en mission !

-Ron, elle est enceinte, tu pourrais faire un effort !

-Je n'ai personne d'autre, on est vraiment juste en personnel, et si je me permets ça avec lui, je ne peux pas le refuser aux autres ! Il a un portoloin d'urgence.

-Bon... Je voudrais inviter quelqu'un dimanche. Ici, pas au Terrier.

-Ah ? Qui ça ?

-Drago et son fils.

Ron resta quelque secondes bouche bée.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi pas au Terrier. Comment va-t-il ?

-Je t'explique ce soir.

Elle se releva, et emmena ses enfants dans la cuisine pour qu'ils dînent.

En attendant les confidences de sa femme, Ron lui parla de sa journée et des soucis qu'il rencontrait au bureau des aurors. Maintenant que Shacklebolt l'avait nommé chef, il passait un temps infini au bureau et n'allait plus sur le terrain. Lorsqu'il avait accepté le poste, le ministre lui avait donné une secrétaire de choc, pour « faire face à votre sens catastrophique de l'organisation ». Et depuis, il pouvait exercer son sens de la stratégie et son esprit tactique pour conduire et organiser des opérations d'envergure.

Avoir des responsabilités aussi importantes l'avait conduit à développer un bien meilleur sens pratique.

Hermione voyait la différence lorsqu'elle rentrait le soir et que les enfants étaient en pyjama et le repas prêt. Il partait avant elle le matin, avant que les enfants soient levés et le soir il rentrait le premier. L'organisation fonctionnait étonnamment bien.

Le bavardage des enfants lui faisait du bien et elle se rendit compte à quel point voir Drago et son fils avait été source de tension.

Qu'il ait changé ne la surprenait pas, il avait été en permanence sous tension jusqu'au procès et être libéré de son père devait avoir un impact. Son mariage également. Elle se rappelait les photos dans la presse, et le sourire de Malfoy sur les photos n'était pas feint.

C'est pourquoi elle était presque inquiète de son indifférence affichée lorsqu'il parlait de sa femme.

Elle raconta une histoire à Hugo, chanta avec Rose et berça Meredith, puis elle ferma les portes des chambres avec ce soulagement propre aux parents qui ont enfin le temps de souffler.

Ron l'attendait sur le canapé, avec un rapport à la main, qu'il annotait distraitement. En entendant Hermione, il le posa sur la table basse et d'un accio, fit venir le repas qu'il avait maintenu au chaud avec un sort de stase.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable. Assis l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de ce moment pour se détendre, avant d'entamer les discussions « pas devant les enfants ».

-Drago alors ? Chez nous ?

-Sa femme est en train de mourir, il gère seul son fils et je n'ai pas aimé son aspect. Il va craquer si personne ne l'aide. Il transpire d'amour pour le gamin c'est vraiment bizarre !

-Je dois voir ça ! Harry va être furieux d'avoir raté ça. On invite Ginny ?

-Commençons par un petit comité, l'idée c'est qu'il puisse passer une bonne journée, pas d'en faire un animal de cirque !

Ron avait rougi puis ils étaient passé à autre chose et s'étaient couché.

-Où on va papa ? Hein ? Où on va ?

-Tais toi et accroche toi. Drago transplana devant une grande maison, une sorte de manoir, au milieu d'un grand jardin entretenu sans trop de rigueur. Il posa Scorpius et s'avança vers la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une petite fille rouge de fureur qui hurlait.

-C'est non ! C'est hors de question !

-Rose, revient ici immédiatement !

Mais Rose ne comptait absolument pas s'arrêter et courant sans plus regarder ou elle allait, elle fonça sur Drago, qui l'attrapa et la coinça sous son bras en continuant d'avancer. Scorpius, complètement affolé, regardait la petite fille se débattre dans les bras de son père impassible.

-Bonjour Hermione.

Elle ressemblait bien plus aujourd'hui à la jeune fille de Poudlard que lors de leur rencontre à l'hôpital. Ses cheveux étaient comme de minuscules ressorts sur sa tête, ses joues rouges et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclaires étaient un rappel parfait de celle qui lui avait mis son poing dans la figure.

-Ah, je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Rose ! Bonjour Scorpius ! Désolée de vous recevoir comme ça ! Rien n'est prêt, Ron devrait rentrer pour m'aider mais en attendant...

D'un bref mouvement de baguette, elle coiffa sa fille. Drago reposa Rose sur le sol et ne lui laissant aucune chance de protester, Hermione lui intima l'ordre de s'habiller.

-Avec les vêtements que je t'ai choisi. Si tu désobéis encore une fois ce matin, tu passeras tes vacances chez mes parents et pas au Terrier, suis-je bien claire ?

Désolée, reprit-elle en se tournant vers les Malfoy, parfois, le matin, ça échappe à mon contrôle !

Elle sourit en disant ça et Scorpius se détendit.

Assis dans des fauteuils de jardin en osier, les enfants jouant calmement un peu plus loin, Drago commença à se détendre, pendant que Hermione discutait avec Ron qui avait fini par apparaître. Il avait froncé les sourcils devant Rose et elle avait cessé instantanément son caprice, attrapé Hugo pour le mettre dans une salopette, donné un biberon d'eau à Meredith qui pleurait, tout ça en prenant des nouvelles de Drago et en souriant à Scorpius, terrorisé par l'agitation de cette maison, tellement éloigné du calme du manoir de ses parents.

Ron avait changé, il n'était plus la gamin craintif de Poudlard. Il avait une force tranquille, un bon sens étonnant et un regard tueur extrêmement efficace avec les enfants.

Drago se mit à rire et devant l'air perplexe de ses hôte, s'expliqua.

-Pour la première fois depuis que je te connais Weasley, que je t'envie quelque chose !

-C'est quoi ?

Hermione et Ron étaient vraiment curieux de la réponse.

-Tu maîtrises tes enfants du regard !

-Attends, ne me dis pas qu'avec Scorpius tu as besoin de ça ! Il est tellement calme !

Ron était amusé par Drago, mais celui-ci secoua la tête, un sourire en coin.

-Il est tout sauf calme. Il est encore impressionné là, mais dès qu'il sera à l'aise...

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que même si tu le voulais, tu ne peux pas le renier ! C'est ton portrait craché !

Drago regarda son fils. C'était vrai, rien ne rappelait Astoria dans cet enfant. Heureusement, Scorpius avait plus de liberté que lui, et pouvait exprimer son caractère.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Le hurlement de Scorpius fit sursauter les adultes qui étaient à table. Drago se leva mais Hermione attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de courir vers son fils.

-Laisse-les se débrouiller, Drago, ils n'ont pas besoin de nous !

-Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça !

Devant la tête mi-furieuse, mi-affolée de Drago, Ron se mit à rire avant de lui expliquer.

-Quand plusieurs enfants jouent ensemble, ils se battent. Puis ils se réconcilient. Puis, ils se battent. Puis... enfin tu as compris. La règle ici, c'est que les parents n'interviennent qu'en cas de blessure grave.

-Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Précisa Hermione.

Scorpius arriva à ce moment, le pouce dans la bouche. Il grimpa sur les genoux de son père et se blottit contre lui en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scorp ?

-Trop fatigants, les autres.

Et en effet, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

-Il ne fréquente pas beaucoup d'enfants ?

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

-Avant qu'Astoria ne soit malade, il était dans une crèche. Et puis avec les contraintes de la maladie, les horaires de l'hôpital et les horaires de boulot, si je voulais le voir... je le trimballe avec moi et je le laisse à la garderie de l'hôpital quand il le faut.

-Laisse-le ici si tu veux, proposa Hermione. Je vais être en vacances pendant une semaine, puis ça sera Ron. Ça te fait quinze jours où tu peux être un peu plus confortable !

-Enfin, si tu n'as pas trop peur de me confier ton gosse ! S'exclama Ron, avec un grand éclat de rire vite réprimé, de peur de réveiller Scorpius.

-Non, j'ai pas peur de te laisser mon garçon, j'ai peur de ta fille...

Les trois adultes se mirent à rire et furent interrompus par un craquement venant de l'allée devant la maison.

-On attend quelqu'un ? Demanda Ron en attrapant sa baguette.

Hermione répondit non en se levant pour se mettre devant Drago qui ne pouvait pas bouger pour prendre sa baguette sans réveiller son fils. Le couple se détendit soudainement en apercevant la tignasse noir et hirsute de Harry.

-Salut Harry, s'exclama Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Salut ! Ginny arrive par la cheminée avec James et Albus, on a décidé de venir vous envahir. Ron il faut qu'on... Drago ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

-Salut Harry, excuse-moi de ne pas me lever !

-C'est ton fils ? Ton portrait !

Drago dévisageait Harry en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi ils se détestaient à Poudlard. L'arrogance et la fierté avaient certainement gâché quelque chose qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais.

Harry se détourna rapidement vers le salon en entendant ses enfants hurler et sa femme crier. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent d'un air entendu et Hermione se leva pour rejoindre Ginny, passant devant son meilleur ami en lui infligeant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Tu vois Drago, tu peux débarquer ici quand tu veux, nous avons l'habitude avec Harry, qui va m'expliquer pourquoi il est là et pas en mission comme prévu, et Ginny, qui considèrent que nous sommes de formidables thérapeutes conjugaux. Qu'est-ce qui a motivé la dispute cette fois-ci ? Demanda Ron à Harry, avec un sourire narquois et les mains dans les poches.

-Je suis revenu de mission parce qu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être, j'ai déposé le rapport sur ton bureau. Et le motif de la dispute se situe dans le domaine de l'éducation des garçons je crois. Mais je suis pas sûr. Je pensais lui faire une surprise en rentrant largement plus tôt qu'espéré, mais ça a été tout le contraire, je suis tombé comme un cheveux sur la soupe et elle me crie dessus depuis. Je sais pourtant à quoi m'attendre à chaque fois, mais je recommence ! Cette fois c'est sûr, c'est le dernier.

-Le dernier quoi ? Osa Drago.

-Enfant. Le dernier enfant. Ginny devient une furie lorsqu'elle est enceinte, crois moi !

-Si tu étais plus souvent à la maison, je serai moins fatiguée et moins pénible figure toi ! Cria Ginny depuis la cuisine.

-Ça alors ! Saint Potty, mari négligeant ! Si on m'avait dit ça !

-Tais toi Drago, je sais encore me servir de ma baguette !

Un mini Harry débarqua en courant sur la terrasse, et s'arrêta net en considérant les intrus.

-C'est qui eux ? Demanda t-il en montrant les Malfoy du doigt.

-James, soupira Harry, pose ta question correctement s'il te plait.

-Papa, qui sont les gens tout blonds assis là ?

Drago se mit à rire presque discrètement pendant que Harry fermait les yeux de désespoir.

-James, voici Drago, et son fils Scorpius. Tu es un peu plus vieux que lui.

-Il a l'âge d'Albus en fait, intervint Ron. Et de Rose !

-Encore un petit quoi !

-James !

-Quoi ?!

James partit en courant vers le jardin, évitant ainsi la tentative maladroite de son père de lui faire prononcer des excuses.

Drago était ravi, si Ron réussissait visiblement à tenir ses enfants, Harry n'avait pas la même compétence !

Ginny apparut sur le pas de la porte avec Albus fermement cramponné à la main. Elle était vraiment très enceinte et Drago constata que l'accouchement devait être imminent.

-Alors, tu n'as pas réussi à dégoutter complètement ton mari de faire d'autres enfants la première fois. Est-ce que tu deviens de pire en pire à chaque grossesse ?

-Visiblement ta femme a réussi elle ! Répondit Ginny vivement, avant de se rendre compte de sa maladresse. Désolée, je ne suis pas très futée en ce moment.

En disant ça, elle désigna son ventre et son cerveau, dans une tentative d'expliciter un lien de cause à effet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Astoria et moi avons lutté pour avoir Scorpius, la grossesse a été horrible et nous sommes tombés d'accord assez rapidement pour ne pas se précipiter pour un deuxième.

Ginny s'était assise en écoutant la réponse du blond, bien différent de son souvenir. Il avait l'air fatigué et loin de son personnage hautain et méprisant. Avec son petit garçon dans les bras, il semblait même vulnérable. Elle savait par Hermione qu'il n'aurait jamais de deuxième enfants, pas avec Astoria en tout cas, et elle avait de la peine pour lui, parce que le mini Drago dormait avec un tel abandon, qu'elle était sûr qu'il était un excellant père.

Albus, combattant sa timidité, s'était approché de Scorpius et le regardait dormir avec étonnement.

-Pourquoi il dort ? On est même pas la nuit !

Drago lui sourit et en le regardant bien en face lui répondit.

-Il a combattu un féroce dragon du nom de Rose.

-Oh ! S'exclama le petit garçon en remontant ses lunettes, je comprends alors. Elle est féroce ! Je vais être son ami et comme ça on partagera mieux la fatigue.

Les adultes sourirent puis envoyèrent l'enfant jouer dans le jardin.

-Quand je pense que j'ai trouvé que James était ton portrait ! Albus est une copie, c'est assez extraordinaire !

-Oui, j'espère que le prochain me ressemblera un peu, répliqua Ginny en caressant son ventre.

Tout en continuant à discuter, les gryffondors et le serpentard se faisaient peu à peu les uns aux autres, découvrant avec plaisir qu'ils pouvaient parler de choses graves et légères avec facilité et respect.

Ron allait régulièrement voir les enfants, parce qu'il était admis qu'il était le meilleur pour écraser toute forme de rébellions, Harry avait pris en main le barbecue et Drago faisait le service des boissons depuis que Scorpius avait trouvé l'énergie de retourner combattre le dragon.

Les femmes discutaient, trouvant agréable d'être servies par les hommes.

Ron revenait d'une tournée de contrôle lorsqu'il aperçut un hibou approcher de la maison.

-Drago, une lettre urgente pour toi.

Drago ouvrit la lettre, pâlit, puis renversa le visage en arrière en crispant les mâchoires.

-Hermione, est ce que tu peux garder Scorp à dormir ? Je dois aller à Sainte Mangouste, Astoria est mourante.

En disant cela, il se leva, sans regarder personne et se dirigea vers les enfants en appelant son fils.

Le petit garçon se précipita vers son père.

-Oh papa, est ce qu'on peut rester encore ? S'il te plaît ? Je m'amuse bien !

-Oui, tu vas rester ici bonhomme, c'est moi qui doit partir. Maman est encore plus malade que d'habitude et je vais aller la voir. Hermione est d'accord pour que tu restes dormir avec tes amis.

-Est ce qu'elle va être morte ?

-Oui. Elle va mourir.

-Je peux pas la voir ?

En entendant cette question, Drago se tourna vers Hermione pour connaître son avis.

Elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du petit garçon, se mettant à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

-Je vais venir avec ton papa, et je vais aller voir ta maman. Je te raconterai tout, et on décidera ensemble avec ton papa, si tu peux voir ta maman où si elle est trop malade. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

En répondant, Scorpius avait semblé s'éteindre, il avait repris l'aspect lisse du petit garçon parfait. Et Rose, s'approchant de lui, lui prit la main et la serra très fort.

Hermione et Drago transplanèrent peu après.

Le service des malades incurables n'était pas différent des autres. Les murs, blanc, étaient horriblement impersonnels et la décoration était constitué d'affiches médicales et de posters de paysage qu'aucun malade n'auraient la chance de voir.

Sûr de lui, Drago avançait à grands pas dans le couloir, suivi d'Hermione, inquiète de son attitude.

Mais l'homme montra sa fragilité en arrivant devant la porte qui devait être celle de son épouse. Il s'arrêta, et pendant de longues secondes, fût incapable de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle en essuyant une larme, il avait à nouveau ce que Hermione pouvait maintenant qualifier de masque.

Drago entra dans la chambre. Sa femme, étendue sur le même lit d'hôpital depuis de longs mois, ne semblait plus qu'une vague copie de la personne pleine de vie et d'énergie qu'il avait épousé. Et aujourd'hui, la situation avait empiré pour arriver à cette fin, une fin horrible et sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. Il était complètement abruti par la situation et pourtant, il allait falloir prendre des décisions, s'occuper de Scorpius, gérer un enterrement et la famille. Il se sentait seul.

Hermione décida d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle y trouva cette si belle femme qu'avait épousé Drago, transparente sur son lit de mort, pâle souvenir de ce qu'elle avait été. Elle constata que plus aucun traitement ne lui était administré. Scorpius pourrait venir dire adieu à sa mère. Son attention se tourna vers l'homme à côté d'elle. Il était effondré. Toute son attitude criait le désespoir et la solitude. Alors, elle lui prit la main et la serra de toute ses forces, parce que de toute façon, elle voyait bien que les mots ne suffiraient pas. Mais au moins, il savait qu'il avait des amis maintenant.

Reprenant pied dans la réalité, Drago secoua sa baguette et un parchemin apparu.

-Est ce que tu peux te charger de prévenir les personnes de la liste s'il te plaît ? Et aller chercher Scorpius ? Je pense qu'il peut la voir, elle n'a plus les « fils et les tuyaux » comme il dit !

-J'y vais. Ça ira ? Demanda t-elle avant de passer la porte, dans une vaine tentative de le soulager.

Il haussa les épaules et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, avant de poser sa tête sur le lit.

Lorsque Hermione arriva chez elle, les enfants étaient en train de dîner.

Elle monta discrètement dans le bureau de Ron, déroula le parchemin et alluma la cheminée. Puis, un par un, elle appela les noms de la liste pour les prévenir de la mort imminente de Astoria Malfoy. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de la liste, elle ajouta quelques uns des ses amis, Neville, Luna, les Weasley et le professeur McGonagall.

Elle contacta ensuite les professionnels chargés des obsèques. Enfin, elle s'autorisa à prendre une pause, avant d'affronter le petit garçon en bas, qui allait devoir dire au revoir pour la dernière fois à sa maman.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Harry et Ron entrèrent. Ron vint aussitôt l'entourer de ses bras et Harry s'assit devant elle.

-Alors ça y est, Drago va être veuf.

-Oui Ron, et il souffre tellement que je peux presque toucher son chagrin du doigt.

-J'aurais pas cru, après toutes ces années de moqueries et de bêtises qu'on en viendrait à se faire du soucis pour lui.

Harry attrapa les parchemins sur le bureau.

-Tu as déjà contacté tout le monde ?

-Oui.

-Je me charge de la suite. Envoie-moi un message quand Astoria sera morte, et je me charge d'organiser le reste. Du peu qu'on a pu discuter, c'est pas sa famille qui sera d'un grand soutient. Donc, on va être ce qu'on aurait dû être depuis le début, des amis.

Hermione, réconfortée par ses meilleurs amis, se leva et descendit voir Scorpius.

-On va voir maman ? Demanda le petit garçon.

-On y va. Mais avant ça, il faut que je t'explique comment on fait pour rester un petit garçon quand on a beaucoup de peine et que les adultes sont tristes aussi.

-Papa est triste ?

-Très, très triste. Ta maman lui manque déjà comme à toi, parce qu'elle ne rentrait plus à la maison, et là, elle va mourir, ça veut dire que plus personne ne pourra la voir ou la toucher.

-Elle va disparaître pour toujours ?

-Oui. Et tu seras sûrement très triste toi aussi. Tu as le droit de pleurer autant que tu veux. Tu peux venir me voir à chaque fois que tu veux un câlin ou que tu es trop triste, ou que ton papa ne peut pas bien s'occuper de toi. Et si tu as peur de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, tu peux venir trouver n'importe quel adulte de cette maison. Mon mari, Ron, Harry, le papa d'Albus et de James, et de manière générale, tous les roux que tu verras sont des gentils qui pourront t'aider. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-On va voir ta maman.

Les jours suivants, Drago dormit à l'hôpital pendant que Scorpius restait chez les Weasley. Molly avait embarqué avec elle les enfants au Terrier, expliquant que l'ambiance y était plus détendue.

Un matin, Hermione fût réveillée par un Hiboux. Elle lut la lettre, succincte, « elle est morte » et envoya un patronus à Harry, avant de s'habiller.

Le petit garçon était mal à l'aise. D'abord, la chemise était trop serrée autour de son cou, et la veste l'empêchait de bouger les bras. Ensuite, les gens voulaient tous le serrer dans leurs bras, en disant des choses stupides comme « pauvre chéri ».

Son papa n'était pas disponible pour lui faire un câlin et il ne trouvait pas madame Molly ou madame Hermione.

-Tu es Scorpius, n'est ce pas ? Je suis ta tante Daphné. Tiens toi correctement, tu fais honte à ta famille, petit morveux.

Les yeux de Scorpius se remplirent de larmes. Il avait l'impression que plus personne ne l'aimait. Il commença à courir à travers la foule, se cognant dans les jambes d'adultes inconnus et méprisants, qui le rabrouèrent vivement. Soudain, il se senti soulevé de terre par deux grands bras puissant et serré tendrement. Il ne pouvait voir que les cheveux de l'inconnu et se détendit immédiatement en voyant qu'ils étaient roux.

-Tu es un ami de madame Hermione ?

-Oui, elle te cherche, elle est inquiète pour toi ! Répondit l'inconnu avec une voix grave.

-Elle est ou ? Je veux la voir moi aussi !

-C'est parti ! Je t'emmène, j'ai l'impression que toutes ces personnes ne sont pas tellement agréable avec toi !

-Une dame à dit que j'étais un morveux. Je suis pas un morveux, hein ? En se débattant, le petit garçon réussit à prendre un peu de recul pour observer le visage de son sauveur. Il avait des tâches de rousseur partout et curieusement, il n'avait qu'une oreille.

-Pourquoi t'as qu'une oreille ?

-Je l'ai perdu dans une bataille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un méchant a voulu me blesser et il a touché mon oreille.

-Pourquoi il voulait te blesser ? Tu avais fait une bêtise ?

-Non, les méchants n'ont pas besoin d'avoir une explication pour faire du mal !

-Ils font des méchanceté comme ça ? Pour rien ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu poses beaucoup de questions !

-Papa dit que je vais être un Serdaigle. Il fait toujours une grimace. C'est pas bien Serdaigle ?

-C'est mieux Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi ? Mon papa il était à Serpentard. C'est pas bien Serpentard ?

-Euh, si c'est sûr mais moi, j'étais à Gryffondor alors c'est la maison que je préfère !

-Alors, personne n'est allé à Serdaigle ?

-Si, plein de monde... mais tu es un peu jeune pour te poser ces questions non ?

-J'ai cinq ans. Je suis grand. Elle est ou Hermione ?

-Je la cherche mon grand.

-Est ce que tu connais Ron ? Il a des yeux avec des éclairs ! Et les cheveux orange, comme toi.

-Oui, c'est mon frère.

-Est ce que t'as une femme ? Et des enfants ?

-Oui et oui. J'ai un fils, Fred et une fille, Roxane.

-Pourquoi je les ai jamais vu ? T'aime pas venir chez Ron ?

-Pourquoi est ce que tu dis ça ! Bien sur que j'aime venir chez Ron ! Tu verras mes enfants tout à l'heure, quand on retournera au Terrier. Ah ! Hermione !

Il posa Scorpius par terre et le petit blond couru jusqu'à la jeune femme avant de serrer ses jambes de toutes ses forces.

-Ron, est-ce que tu sais ou est Drago ? Demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

-Pas vu depuis un bout de temps. Hermione cherche Scorp, elle va le ramener au Terrier, c'est pas un endroit pour un gosse ici. Je comprends pas comment les gens peuvent être aussi froid et désagréable. Aucune compassion, rien, pas un mot de consolation ! Enfin, je parle de mots sincères !

-Ouais j'ai vu. Ça me dépasse aussi. C'est pour ça, je sais pas ou est Drago et ça me surprend de sa part. Son éducation lui impose de faire des mondanités non ?

-Bah j'imagine...

-Je vais voir dans la... maison !

Les deux hommes se séparèrent en riant doucement à la blague de Harry. Trouver Drago dans ce labyrinthe qu'était le manoir n'allait pas être une mince affaire. C'est pourquoi, après avoir ouvert une dizaine de porte en cinq minutes, Harry décida de prendre sa baguette et de lancer une petit sort de détection, discret et sans trop de puissance, pour n'alerter personne. En suivant les indications de la baguette, il se trouva devant une porte, simple, dépourvue de toutes fioritures.

-Drago ? Appela-t-il doucement, en entrant dans une chambre d'enfant.

La pièce était blanche, avec un lit à barreau dans l'angle au fond à gauche et une armoire en face de lui. Des cadres photos permettait de voir un bébé faire ses premiers sourires et cracher de la purée sur une très belle femme. Astoria riait. En avançant, Harry trouva Drago assis par terre, contre un mur, une photo entre les mains. Sans rien dire, il s'assit à côté de lui et attendit.

-Ou est Scorpius ?

-Hermione s'en occupe Drago. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Les deux hommes chuchotaient, comme si parler fort pouvait réveiller quelqu'un.

-Je me cache, répondit Drago avec un faible sourire. Je me cache de tous ces gens qui ne sont là que pour se repaître de ma douleur. Elle me manque à un point que je n'avais pas imaginé. J'ai un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Harry ne pouvait pas ignorer la sincérité de son ancien ennemi. Il avait des sanglots dans la voix.

-Quand elle est morte, j'ai cru que c'était une sorte de farce pas drôle tu vois. J'ai attendu qu'elle me sourie et qu'un médecin me dise qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Ça fait des mois que je sais que c'est fini, mais j'ai refusé d'y croire, j'ai fait semblant et maintenant, je suis dévasté. Est ce que je vais arriver à respirer à nouveau ?

Des larmes s'étaient mise à couler le long des joues de Drago et Harry passa son bras sur ses épaules. Comme les sanglots commençaient à devenir importants, il le prit finalement dans ses bras et le berça comme un enfant, jusqu'à ce que son chagrin diminue.

-Ça ira pas vite, mais un jour, tu ouvriras les yeux et tu verras que le soleil est chaud, que le chant des oiseaux est beau, que des amis t'attendent pour boire un verre. Et tu as ton fils, qui a besoin de toi pour grandir. Il est génial, il ne faut pas gâcher ça. Tant que tu ne pourras pas respirer à fond, on t'aidera, et même après, tu seras toujours chez toi au Terrier, chez Ron et chez moi.

Harry lâcha Drago et lui prit les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas tout seul, tu as des amis.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour le tirer debout.

-Maintenant on va mettre tout ces gens tellement sympathiques dehors et aller se saouler entre hommes.

Drago ricana et s'avança vers la porte.

-Attends !

Harry leva sa baguette et lança un glamour qui rendit à Drago toute sa prestance.

-Prend ton air de lord pédant, celui que tu avais à Poudlard, et vire moi cette racaille de ton manoir mec !

-On se calme Harry, certains sont quand même des amis !

Mais il se dirigea vers le jardin, et commença à prendre congé de la plupart des invités. Ceux ci, malgré leur désir visible de prolonger leur présence, se mirent à partir les uns après les autres. Finalement, il ne resta que Ron, Harry et George côté Gryffon, et Blaise et Drago. Après un instant de flottement, Harry prit les choses en main.

-J'espère que vous avez prévenu vos proche les gars, ce soir on sera pas en état de rentrer ! Où est ta cave Drago ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Scorp ?

-J'envoie un Hibou à oncle Harry, c'est son anniversaire. Est ce que tu crois qu'il sera la demain ?

-Je sais pas. Il est là chaque année et en plus Albus rentre à Poudlard donc bon... il devrait venir ! Ou est ta lettre ? J'ai besoin de la liste !

-Je sais pas, dans la cuisine je crois.

En s'éloignant, Drago cria à son fils.

-Faut que tu ranges tes affaires ! C'est pas possible ! Et fais ta malle !

Scorpius sourit. Son père allait mieux depuis l'année dernière et très bien depuis quelque mois. Il n'avait plus l'angoisse de partir à Poudlard et de le laisser seul.

Après la mort d'Astoria, Drago avait fermé le manoir et acheté une maison à proximité de celle de Ron et Hermione. Rapidement, les enfants étaient venus les uns chez les autres, en empruntant de petits balais de quidditch. En réalité, la première fois que Rose avait débarqué chez les Malfoy, elle était envoyée par sa mère en mission d'espionnage. Et lorsqu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu, Drago avait du faire face à une tornade.

Hermione avait entièrement nettoyé la maison, envoyé son fils à l'école avec les siens, et entreprit de le sortir de sa dépression en l'obligeant à reprendre un cursus de formation en potion. Elle avait aussi sollicité Ron et Harry, puis Blaise. À eux tous, ils avaient fait le siège de la maison et de ses humeurs. Scorpius passait tellement de temps chez les Weasley et les Potter, qu'il les appelait oncle et tante et même, pour Molly et Arthur, Mamie Molly et Pap'Arthur. Lorsque Drago s'en aperçu, il était bien trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit à cet état de fait. Il n'en avait même pas eu envie. Scorpius riait aux éclats avec ses amis, c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

À la fin de la journée, la cuisine était rangée, la malle faite, les rendez vous pris sur le chemin de Traverse.

Albus, Rose et Scorpius rentraient à Poudlard.

Drago soupira en regardant son petit garçon.

-Fils, il faut qu'on parle.

Scorpius se raidit en réfléchissant à ses dernière bêtises, avant de conclure que le problème ne venait pas de lui. Il regarda son père, un peu angoissé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est pas grave, mais c'est important.

Drago avait l'air confus, inquiétant encore plus son fils.

-Tu vas pas mourir ou un truc comme ça ?

-Mais ça va pas ! Bien sur que non ! Je mourrai quand je serai super vieux pas avant ! Qu'est ce qui te met des idées pareilles dans la tête !

Drago avait les yeux écarquillés et les poings serrés. Il prit une grande inspiration, comprenant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller droit au but.

Scorpius regarda son père fixement, soulagé d'avoir écarté la pire hypothèse du monde. Son père avait peur de lui dire quelque chose. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche trois fois, on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Papa...

-Je suis amoureux !

Il avait craché les mots comme s'il avait peur de s'étouffer avec. Scorpius le regarda avec étonnement, avant de sourire.

-Trop bien ! De qui ?

-C'est vrai ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non ! Papa ! Tu dois être heureux ! Est ce que c'est elle qui te fait sourire depuis quelques mois ?

-Euh, j'imagine oui. Je souris plus ? Je ne m'en était pas rendu compte !

-Ben tu es le seul ! Aller ! c'est qui ? Est ce que je la connaît déjà ?

-Elle s'appelle Diana. Et tu vas rire, elle était à Poufsouffle !

-Toujours pas de Serdaigle !

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quand est ce que je vais la voir ?

-Elle vient ce soir. Si ça ne te dérange pas .

-Ah ! Ben je comprends mieux cette folie du rangement ! D'habitude tu m'obliges que quand tante Hermione vient !

-Salle gosse ! Demain tu pars chez les Weasley. Tu croyais pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Pour en revenir à Diana, je compte lui demander de m'épouser. Mais si jamais elle ne te conviens pas, je veux que tu me le dises. Tu es mon fils et ton avis compte beaucoup.

Scorpius se leva et vint enlacer son père. Il serra de toute ses forces.

-Tu es mon père préféré ! Mais je ne mettrais pas de bâtons dans les roues de ton bonheur. Si elle me plaît pas j'irai habiter chez les Weasley ! Dit-il en lâchant son père et en se mettant hors de sa porté, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Avant que Drago ne puisse mettre en œuvre sa vengeance, la sonnette retentit à la porte.

Scorpius regarda son père devenir rouge et anxieux, un bref instant avant de reprendre son attitude froide et sans relief.

Il secoua la tête avec un désespoir feint.

-Papa ! Relax !

Et il alla ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour madame, je suis Scorpius ! Voulez vous entrer ?

Hermione regarda avec inquiétude un point noir arriver à toute vitesse en direction de chez elle. Puis elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les cheveux platines de Scorpius. Et elle mit les mains sur les hanches lorsqu'il atterrit dans un nuage de poussière.

-Scorpius Malfoy ! Puis je savoir ce que tu fais là, et pourquoi tu allais aussi vite !

-Papa est amoureux ! Lui répondit-il. Tu savais ? Il veut se marier ! Elle est rousse comme tante Ginny !

-On se calme Scorp ! Réprimanda Hermione. Arrête de sautiller partout. Est ce que Drago sait que tu es là ?

-Oui. Je lui ai dit en passant. De toute façon on devait se retrouver pour partir faire les courses alors on se retrouvera là-bas, mais je voulais venir parler à quelqu'un, et je peux pas dire à papa que mon vœux se réalise, hein ? Sinon il va encore dire qu'il est pas un bon père ! Et ça c'est pas vrai du tout ! Hein ? Elle s'appelle Diana et elle était à Poufsouffle. Tu te rends compte ? Oh ! Je devais pas le dire ça ! Elle est super gentille, elle aime bien le quidditch, plus que toi, et elle est chercheuse à sainte Mangouste ! Est ce que Rose est réveillée ? Est ce que Ron est là ?

-STOP ! Cria Hermione pour l'interrompre. Tu te calmes ! Va te laver les mains et va prendre ton petit déjeuner.

Une fois le petit garçon entré dans la cuisine, elle envoya un patronus à Drago pour lui dire que son fils était sain et sauf.

Puis, elle envoya un patronus à Harry pour lui annoncer qu'il avait perdu dix gallions : Drago allait se marier et il l'avait annoncer à son fils avant septembre !


End file.
